


if i could i would feel nothing

by TheLastWhiteRose



Series: Digital Druglord [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhanger, F/M, I was really just pretty lazy., OOC, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: “Or else what, you manipulative drug addict?” At Zen’s incredulous expression, Jumin scoffed. “Don't think I haven't picked up on that, too. All you know how to do is drink and ingest indigestible things, and if you're content to let a woman like (MC) watch you deteriorate, you've got some serious issues.” With that, Jumin strode away, his lithe body swaying with every step.





	if i could i would feel nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Practically this entire series is gonna be filled with so much angst. I'm really sorry.

“Shots for all of us!” The command had barely left Zen’s mouth before he was met with roars of approval from the bystanders, and looks of disdain from the bartenders. For a moment, the initial euphoria of his actions nearly trumped the high of the cocaine. 

Kyungju came from behind him, her thin arms wrapping around his chiseled chest. “You're so generous, Zen,” she whispered. The stench of alcohol radiated from her small frame, sending a shiver of contempt down his spine. It was obvious she didn't need the additional shot, but knowing Kyungju, she'd drink until she ended up in someone’s bed. “I'll be sure to reward you for your generosity later, sweetie.”

The saccharine tone, combined with the awful stench of inexpensive vodka caused Zen to gently push her away, leading her to the arms of some mystery man. He wasn't in the proper mindset for Kyungju’s brand of trash. He took the shot from the bartender gratefully, downing it quickly and effectively, shuddering at the thought of his body without alcohol.

“Hey, idiot,” said a suave, all too familiar voice lilted. Sat directly beside him was Jumin Han, his sworn enemy and main beneficiary of C&R International. “I heard that you were giving free shots to everybody, and I just had to get a good look at it myself. Guess fame’s really caught up to you, huh?”

“Shut up,” Zen said, tugging his shirt over nearly indiscernible scars, ones that came as a direct result of his cocaine addiction. “What, you're the only one who can flaunt their wealth?”

Jumin laughed, ordering another shot absentmindedly. “I just never thought you were like that, Hyun.” The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for another moment before Jumin sighed. “Hyun, (MC)’s been staring daggers into your back for the past twenty minutes. She's a step away from a mental breakdown, and after the way things ended between the two of you, she has a right to her instability.”

“I never said she didn't,” answered Zen blandly, before downing his second shot. “She deserves someone who'll place her before them, and I can't be that for her. Besides, even if I approached her, it'd be a shit ton more awkward than if I just sat my ass down here and waited for you to get the fuck out of my face.”

“You are such a drama queen.”

Zen slammed his hand on the counter, the resonance of the aggravated movement caused an abrupt hush to fall over the previously energetic crowd. Zen sighed, his brilliant scarlet eyes narrowing in defeat. His breathing calmed, and eventually, he met Jumin’s eyes once more. 

“Mark my words, Jumin: I don't want to have anything to do with you or (MC) ever again. I want the two of you out of my life, and I don't know how to make that any more clairvoyant. Leave me alone, or else.” The threat fell flat, and Jumin picked up on it immediately.

“Or else what, you manipulative drug addict?” At Zen’s incredulous expression, Jumin scoffed. “Don't think I haven't picked up on that, too. All you know how to do is drink and ingest indigestible things, and if you're content to let a woman like (MC) watch you deteriorate, you've got some serious issues.” With that, Jumin strode away, his lithe body swaying with every step.

Zen chuckled softly, ordering another shot. If he was going to talk to (MC), he certainly wasn't going to do it sober.


End file.
